ces rêves en pleine lumière
by burningdarkfire
Summary: 'these dreams in broad daylight / make the suns evaporate' AU oneshot.  France/Canada, America/England, Prussia/Spain


_ces rêves en pleine lumière _

* * *

><p>i.<p>

Gilbert runs ahead, laughing like a maniac, his hands waving in the air as if he harvest the clouds.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

The blanket is spread, shoes are kicked off, sweaters lie where they were discarded. The picnic baskets sit patiently to the side as the sun feeds their smiles.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

Antonio is the first to pull out the food, chattering nonstop about the variety of ways tomatoes can be cooked until Gilbert shuts him up with a firm kiss. The others look away with quiet (and not so quiet) chuckles as the birds twitter in amusement. The kisses are hardly a novelty, but they burn raw and hot each time.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

"Alfred, you git, don't eat all the food!"

"Hnng? Did you want some?"

"Actually, yes, I would have liked a piece of th – _Bloody hell_, don't shove that in my face! Ugh, Alf – what are you doing!"

"Let me just get that bit of sauce off your lip for you …"

* * *

><p>v.<p>

"Look at this mess!"

"Aww, don't be a spoilsport. Here, I'll help you clean up."

"You're hopeless."

"You know you love me."

"You're delusional."

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

"If you don't stop whining, I swear I'm going to –"

"Gilbert, you have absolutely no right telling me what to do –"

"Arthur, look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm really truly sorry and I promise I won't try tickling you where you might get grass stains on your new pants ever again, okay?"

"You owe me new pants!"

"Yes, yes, we can go shopping together tomorrow. We'll make it a date! So how about it?"

"… Hmph. Fine. But don't think I'm going to just forget this!"

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

"Gilbert and Antonio wandered off into the forest somewhere a few minutes ago. Why?"

"Kay, I'll go look for them! I found this tiny yellow bird just like the one Gil has"

"You idiot! Do you want to be scarred for life? Who knows what they're doing!"

"Why don't you come with me into the forest then?"

"… Are you just trying to lure me away so that you can try something?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

"Finally." Francis flops onto the picnic blanket with a sigh, propping himself up on his elbows. He turns his head slightly to the side with a grin. "We're finally alone."

Matthew doesn't stir from the novel he is hunched over.

"_Mathieu_," Francis whines, rolling over and wiggling forward slightly to rest his chin on his boyfriend's book.

Matthew blinks and promptly colors at Francis's proximity. "S-Sorry … Did you say something?"

"We're finally alone," Francis repeats, his voice little above a whisper as he looks up at Matthew's face. "_Les autres sont partis_."

"Oh. They're gone?"

"Into the forest, the poor fools," Francis smirks. "And here we are, with this beautiful field all to ourselves."

"The sun is setting," Matthew says worriedly. "They shouldn't be in the forest in the dark."

Francis sits up suddenly, placing himself on his hands and his knees before Matthew. "That's hardly our concern."

"N-No," Matthew agrees, with a small smile as Francis leans forward. "I suppose it isn't."

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

you're awesome, toni; ich liebe dich

te amo, gilbert, te amo

how do i love thee? let me count the ways

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

_je t'aime_

_i love you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - For the prompt _Group date shenanigans with the Bad Touch Trio and the rest of FACE, _which was for the Springtime in Montreal even at maplesandroses on LJ =) This was fill version 2.0 because I wasn't satisfied with fill version 1.0 and decided to try the prompt again.

The title is taken and modified from the French poem _L'amoureuse_, by Paul Eluard:

_L'amoureuse_

_Elle est debout sur mes paupières  
>Et ses cheveux sont dans les miens,<br>Elle a la forme de mes mains,  
>Elle a la couleur de mes yeux,<br>Elle s'engloutit dans mon ombre  
>Comme une pierre sur le ciel.<br>Elle a toujours les yeux ouverts  
>Et ne me laisse pas dormir.<br>**Ses rêves en pleine lumière**  
>Font s'évaporer les soleils,<br>Me font rire, pleurer et rire,  
>Parler sans avoir rien à dire<em>

In English:

_The Beloved_

_She is standing on my eyelids  
>And her hair is wound in mine,<br>She has the form of my hands,  
>She has the colour of my eyes,<br>She is swallowed by my shadow  
>Like a stone against the sky.<br>Her eyes are always open  
>And will not let me sleep.<br>Her dreams in broad daylight  
>Make the suns evaporate<br>Make me laugh, cry and laugh,  
>Speak with nothing to say.<em>

I just took the line "_Ses rêves en pleine lumière_" and changed it to _ces rêves en pleine lumière_, which means something along the lines of 'these dreams in broad daylight', if we go with the English translation above.


End file.
